


In The End

by annodominique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, End Verse, End!verse, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annodominique/pseuds/annodominique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are coming to a falling out, as Dean is determined to always pick a fight with Cas, or avoid him altogether, rather than to admit his true feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> ***End!verse destiel, bottom!Cas, top!Dean, super fluffy, hella smutty, Dean being all kinds of sexy, Cas being a sweet sub, cuddles, cuddles, and a whole lot of rubbing. I am so sorry in advance, please forgive me. This has been a warning and an apology. Peace out.

The camp was not big enough for the two of them, Dean thought as he slammed the door shut of the little shack he’s been living in for two years now. As if the door-slamming was not enough, he banged his bag of weapons and what-nots unto the old, decrepit table too. Seconds later, Castiel stormed inside the cabin, looking like he’s ready for murder. He, too, slammed the door after him.

“What?” Dean assaulted the ex-angel’s personal space, threateningly drawing out the question, “What?!”

Cas wasn’t sure if he was going to carry on being mad, or be confused, seeing Dean seething for such a small matter that involved him.

“What are you so mad about?” Cas’s voice was shaking, but controlled. His face did not mask his obvious resentment of the matter at hand, though.  
“Dude, you’re seriously asking?” Dean scoffed unbelievingly, “I have been hunting for two days straight, you did not even try to find me. Have you even thought maybe I needed back up? Or, or that I might be dead, in a ditch or eaten by croats?”  
“Dean, I was-“  
“Yeah that’s right, you didn’t. ‘Coz I come back, I come back to find you with your harem doing godknowswhat, sipping your stupid leaf concoctions, chanting your new age bullshit, planning your next orgy, not in the least bit ruffled that I may be a cold dead body already.”

“I have tried looking for you Dean. I had troops searching around the city and suburbs, a couple of men almost got killed; I honestly thought I was being exaggerated for worrying about you. I knew you were alive Dean, and I wasn’t that much worried because you’ve been gone before for far longer, and you never were mad that you’re not missed.“

“That’s your big reason?" Dean blurted out. Castiel raised his arms in forfeit. 

“What are we even arguing about?" Cas queried. "This is ostentatious. You’re upset now, tell me, why didn’t you bring me with you in the first place when I was willing to come? You practically threw me off the jeep when you were leaving.”

Dean took a breath, shook his head and paced around a little, “you’re missing the point here.”  
“You’re upset of finding me with the women and not bawling my eyes out because you’ve not come back yet. That’s the point you want to get at.”

Dean found a bottle of scotch and contemplated if he was gonna down the whole thing tonight.   
“Get out.”   
“What?”  
 “Just get the hell out, man. I need some time alone.”  
Cas stood there for a bit as Dean huffed, clenching the table’s edge for support, his features rough under the dim table light.  
“If it means anything to you, I’m sorry, Dean…and I’m glad you’re back,” Cas told him, and then left.  
Dean was going to down the whole bottle tonight.

The whole camp looked more like a little town. Tents and makeshift cabins were the residences, there was a tent that served as a church, children had school sessions under trees, and around a camp fire. There were shops too; it was business as usual: in place of money, the currency became weaponry; and the mode of transaction was trade—barter. The mess hall/area was a big chunk of space in the middle of the camp, a big tarpaulin overhead that served as a roof, and a couple of improvised tables and chairs were scattered all about.

Castiel sat at his usual chair at the mess hall, by his usual table. He liked having tea there in the mornings, where the sun’s rays were the perfect angle for catching some early morning grace. He was decidedly content, even happy, despite the current Croatoan situation and their post-apocalyptic way of life. He had Dean, he thought. He knew it, he was never more certain, that this human, Dean Winchester, was part of the reason he was put into existence. 

As if on cue, Cas looked up to see Dean striding towards his table, he looked like he’d been up all night, his hair was a mess, clothes rumpled, liquor stains on his shirt. Cas looked back down to the book he was reading and pretended to be disinterested.

Dean reached Cas’s spot, and slumped on a chair close to the angel, like last night did not happen at all, and he was completely welcome once again to carry on usual stuff with Cas, which the angel did not mind.

“Listen, Cas, about last night, I was out of line, I just flared up. I’m sorry.”   
“You don’t need to say sorry, Dean. You were right, I would have expected the same thing from you.”  
 “No, I..”  
 “Hey fellas, what’s up?” it was Chuck. He sat down alongside them and was greeted by awkward silence. He looked from Dean to Cas who were both acting unusual—Dean looking away, hands clamped together, and Cas suddenly fascinated by the wood fibers of the table.  
“I walked in on something, didn’t I?”   
“No, no,” Dean said blandly it was almost sarcastic. Chuck didn’t take the hint.   
“So listen,” Chuck started, “the guys have received info from the other camp, and they’ve discovered an industrial lab sprawling with croats just outside of town…”

The rest of Chuck’s words suddenly seemed alien to Cas, as he felt Dean’s knee touch his leg. He’d initially thought it was an accident; that Dean was merely shifting in his seat and had accidentally brushed his leg. Cas had moved his leg away to make room for Dean, but Dean once again moved his knee so that it touched Cas’s. The angel dared to look at the hunter inquiringly. The latter seemed fervently engrossed with Chuck’s every word. Cas nudged Dean’s knee gently, the hunter looked at him, completely ignoring Chuck who was droning away in the background. Dean pressed his leg closer to the angel so that there was no mistaking what he was trying to do, and just for effect, he full-on smiled at him, cocky and sure. Cas was dumbfounded and surprised. ‘Well this is a development’ he thought.

The ‘development’ was entirely confusing for Cas. For he has been getting mixed signals from Dean lately. There was a definite shift in their relationship: both seemed more aware of each other—whether in hunts, or in public with the other hunters, and especially when they were alone. Cas has observed humanity through eons, far too long to be able to understand that Dean was not acting as merely a friend to him anymore. There were stolen glances, little smiles that were seconds-long, suppressed immediately, and given away to irk when the angel does something even as remotely fascinating as laugh or make a lame joke. Dean almost always avoids being alone with him; and when they’re alone, Dean coughs out before he talks, like he’s conditioning himself to say the right words, or to act out the right way. Castiel knew better than to push Dean, so patiently, he waited for the hunter to come around.

But Dean, being the stubborn ass he was, who was apparently afraid of his own feelings, chose another path of coming around, all so he should never have to come out, so to speak.   
As Cas have stopped doing his sessions with female company, Dean, on the other hand, has been sleeping around with the women at camp—every night, a different girl. Castiel wasn’t pleased, and even was disgusted by it.

“You’re hella drunk, Cas.” Cas walk-stumbled into Dean’s bunker one night.  
“Tell me something I don’t know.”  
“What’s your problem?”  
“You dare ask, when you know, you conniving little shit…” Cas told him through droopy eyelids and slurred words.  
“Whoa,” Dean said backing off a bit, keeping a hand reaching out in case Castiel falls toward him  
“That’s right, you’re so expert at being a 'man', you practically order your testosterone levels to be just the right amount you need it to be huh? And let me guess, yep, up to the brim, overflowing, just the way you want it.”  
“What the hell are you talking about, man?”  
“I. am tired of listening to your bullshit, Dean Winchester.” Castiel’s voice lowered down a notch, he then shoved him until Dean was up against the wall, “I’m done with it,” Cas’s voice was rough, lips almost grazing Dean’s earlobe as the angel whispered into it.

Dean held him at half an arm’s length, he was unable to look up directly to the other man’s blue eyes that were seemingly looking at his soul. Cas shoved Dean’s arms away to get closer until his face was an inch away from the other.

“You wanna play this game?” Cas whispered to his lips.  
“You’re drunk, man.”  
“Yeah?” Cas didn’t listen and teased Dean’s nose with his own, breathed warm breath unto his lips. Dean froze a little, then finally looked at Cas, really looked at him. Green eyes searched the other, desire and self-preservation internally debating.

Desire won. Suddenly, Dean was pushing against him, forcefully, angrily. There was no gentleness when he cupped his face, or when he crushed his lips to other man’s. He backed Castiel into the opposite wall, and all but devoured his mouth while gripping the angel’s neck tightly. It went on and on until Dean tore himself away, still holding Cas by the neck, and against the wall.

“Is that what you wanted?” Dean looked crazed, and about to punch a wall. “Did that get you off?”

There was a long pause as they just looked at each other. Cas somberly smiled, shaking his head a bit, and looked down. It wasn’t the reaction Dean was expecting, he removed his hand from pinning Castiel.

“No.” The kiss sure sobered Cas up, but it was way far from what he ‘wanted’. Cas peeled himself from the wall and walked slowly away, head downcast. He mumbled a somber "Good night, Dean," before he was walking towards the door, and out again.

Days went by and Dean and Cas resumed not talking. Cas avoided the hunter at all costs. And Dean was slowly losing it, not being able to be with Cas, or talk to him, or even look at him. He felt as if he was swimming for far too long now without a life jacket. And it was scarier than facing a mob of Croats and surviving this post-apocalyptic bullshit everyday.

“Dean? What are you doing here?” Cas barely had time to register that Dean was in his cabin, in his room, standing by the foot of his bed at one in the morning, when the hunter started taking off his shirt exposing his torso that looked nothing short of perfection in the moonlight that shone from the high window. 

Cas felt all the breath leave his lungs. Dean glanced at him once, gave him a look that could only be described as predatory; and then the hunter proceeded to take off every piece of clothing he had on and leave them in a heap on the floor.  
Castiel’s eyes zoned in on Dean’s erection, bobbing against his abdomen as he climbed on top of the bed, closer and closer to him, until he’s straddled on his hips. Unceremoniously, Dean gripped his shirt lightly and tugged his face closer.

“I need to know if you really want this,” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper, and shaking; but he still managed to sound strong and vulnerable at the same time. Here was Dean, bare in front him, stripped inside and out. And Cas could never be more glad.

“All my life.” Cas said, out of breath. He wanted to say a million things but Dean was kissing him, fervently, and passionately, and giving, just giving. Cas opened his mouth to receive the other, and Dean started sucking his tongue into his mouth. It was messy, and wet, and perfect, Cas thought. Swiftly, Dean removed Cas’s shirt and plastered open-mouthed kisses slowly from the angel’s neck down towards his chest, Cas let out a very unmanly moan when Dean tongued his nipple, making wet circles around and then finally sucking gently on it. Dean looked at Cas as he did the same on the other nipple, and they were just looking at each other’s eyes in that intimate act, and then Dean smiled slyly, really contentedly before he went on licking a trail down to Cas’s tattooed abdomen.

“You—you should never smile like that when making love to me.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” Dean carried on worshipping every crease, every nook of his body. He licked and sucked at his hipbones, and all but devoured the thin sensitive skin beneath his belly. Cas was writhing in glory, but then Dean just had to tug his pants down together with his briefs, releasing his erection, raging was an understatement as Cas was dripping precum. It seemed Cas had no time to be embarrassed as Dean just started sucking the head of his cock, and then licking the precum off the tip. Cas just lost it.

“Dean,” Cas was gripping his own hair like a madman.  
“Just breathe it out, man,” Dean smiled again, and then started fisting the other man’s cock, and then earnestly sucking as if he was on a mission, all the while looking at Castiel’s eyes.  
“Please, Dean.”  
“Yeah, too early to come,” Dean said after a while of sucking, he straightened up and kissed his mouth again. He then flipped Cas until he was laying on his belly, back toward him. Dean rested his hips on Cas’s buttocks, his chest on his back, and started kissing the side of his face, the back of his neck. Dean’s erection throbbed in between Cas’s buttcheeks, and the angel started grinding unto it.  
“Fuck, Cas.”  
“That’s the idea.”  
“Sassy motherfucker,” Dean bit his ear, and rubbed his dick up and down in between his asscheeks; he then pushed up, pinning Cas down with his hands on his shoulder blades, and his dick pistoning on the angel’s ass.  
Their combined groans were almost obscene, but Dean was far from caring.  
“On your back, Cas.” Dean slapped the other man’s buttcheek, leaving a red handprint on the pale skin. Cas obediently flipped until he’s on his back, his cock big and hard. Dean flatted his tongue from Cas’s balls to the tip of Cas’s cock, licked it all the way once, and then proceeded to further open Cas’s legs, left them up until his asshole was exposed. Dean started licking around it, and then poking the inside with his tongue, he inserted one finger inside and then two, and then three, all the while licking and sucking his balls.

Castiel was pumping his own dick up and down, shamelessly, looking down as Dean met his eyes. Then Dean was on his knees, cock in one hand, ready to mount. He slapped his dick on Cas’s asshole a few times, and then drove home. Dean thrust deeper and threw his head back because the sensation was just too much. Cas was gripping the bed covers looking up at Dean’s handsome form. He started moving against Dean, fucking into his cock, his own cock bobbing against his adbdomen.

“For fuck’s sake, Castiel.” Dean started to thrust, “You’re gonna kill me, man.”

From behind, he fucked Cas. Both on their knees, Dean’s arms around his torso as the angel reached back both hands and arms around the hunter’s neck. Then, Dean reached down to pump the angel’s cock while fucking him like the world was ending.

He sat Cas on his dick, caressing the angel’s shoulders with his tongue, pumping the angel’s cock with his fist, as Cas moved up and down, fucking into his cock.

“Yeah, just like that Cas.”  
Dean held on to Cas’s hip with one hand as they fuck each other furiously, Dean’s hand shuffling steadily and rapidly on Cas’s cock, precum dripping increasingly now.  
Grunts and moans were steady and brazen, lewd and uninhibited.  
“Huh, huuuuuh, Dean, huuuuuuh,” Cas was coming in Dean’s hand, and Dean was sucking on his neck, keeping up the hand job on Cas’s cock as Cas was coming. He worked on his own climax as Cas came down.  
“Fuck, fuck, I’m coming Cas!” Dean came inside Cas after a few more thrusts.

They collapsed together, Cas on top of Dean. After a while, Cas moved away when Dean became quiet.

There was silence, for a long, long time, Dean was staring at the ceiling as if answers were hidden there, and Cas was just…waiting, sitting by the edge of the bed. It was Cas who broke the silence afterwards.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I just—you must know what I feel from the start, you’re a smart man, I’m sure you’ve figured it out. But please, I want you to know that I am not asking for anything.. We can just forget this ever happened and go back to how we’ve always been.” Cas never looked at him, stayed hidden in the dark.  
"Is that what you want?"  
"No, but—"  
“That’s not what I want either,” Dean’s answer was immediate. “Forgetting this ever happened—I’m gonna have a problem with that, Cas.”

Castiel did not move or say anything or even look at Dean. But it was not long after when Cas felt Dean kissing his shoulders, sitting behind him so that his legs opened unto Cas’s buttocks, cuddling him from behind, feet dangling off the bed alongside Cas’s.

“Whatever happens—let’s make this work, Castiel. You and me.”

Cas’s smile could not be helped, and wide in the dark as Dean wrapped an arm under Cas’s chin.

“What do you say, Cas?” Dean nuzzled into his neck.

Cas didn’t immediately answer because he was afraid he’d sound too excited; but when Cas did answer, it was the sound of absolute happiness.

“Let’s.”

And just like that, Dean was really, truly glad. For the first time in his life.


End file.
